It is known to have a vehicle with a door which includes a frame that surrounds a window opening. The frame holds a channel containing a weather-strip which receives the window. The channel is composed of rolled steel which conforms to the shape of the window. One method of achieving the proper shaped corner is to have the channel composed of rolled steel sections which are miter jointed and welded together at the corners. Alternatively, it is known to have the channel composed of an inboard section and an outboard section that are bent to the proper shape and then welded together. A third method is to manually install a separate flexible metallic filler into the portion of the channel which does not receive the bender support in order to bend without deformation.
It would be desirable to have a glass run channel composed of one rolled steel section with an extruded filler that can bend into the proper shape without the corners crimping or deforming.